Private Emotions
by Popsicle.x
Summary: Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood find something in each other that no one else can give. Slash. Rating is for a reason.
1. Denial

**Marcus Flint gripped my hand tightly, as though trying to break everyone of the bones in my hands and fingers. I looked into his cold dark brown eyes briefly as he looked into my blue ones. I winced, he was strong, but I made no sound of pain as he crushed my hand. **

**We let go, both of us walked away, to our teams. I mounted my broom and gripped tightly, my hand painfully obeying. **

**Madam Hooch walked to the centre of the pitch, Quaffle under her arm and the case with the remaining three balls in her other hand. **

**She put the case down and held her hand up, 3 fingers raised, her whistle in her mouth. **

**3.**

**One of her fingers folded down.**

**2. **

**I looked up at Marcus who was looking back at me.**

**He winked. I was shocked, he smirked at me. **

**1.

* * *

****The roars of the Slytherins could be heard long after the match finished. I had let in an absolutely ridiculous 17 goals. **

**I was in the shower in the Quiddich changing rooms. I had been there for an hour and a half. I couldn't face my house right now. I hated to think what the Slytherins were going to say, 'Oliver Wood, the guy who practically gave them the cup.' **

**I leant against the tiled wall of the shower, letting the water wash over me, I had been there far too long. My fingers had shrivelled and were wrinkly. My sandy hair was wet and flopping over my eyes. I didn't want to cry, it seemed pathetic over something like a Quiddich match, but this was Oliver Wood. Everyone knew that I was obsessed with my game. A few tears rolled down my cheeks, I rubbed them away quickly. It was stupid, there was no one here to see me yet I still would not cry. I was too proud.**

**I heard the door of the changing rooms and assumed it was one of my team coming to get me. I turned the shower off and stepped out quickly, reaching for the soft white towel and wrapping it around my waist. I left the shower block and turned the corner into the changing area. I stopped abruptly as I came face to face with Flint. **

"**What the fuck Flint?" I said, startled. **

"**Now now Wood, no need to be aggressive," he replied. He was drunk, I could tell by his unfocused eyes and the smell of liquor on his breath. The Slytherins were probably having a party, which would explain it.**

"**What they hell are you doing here?" I said aggressively. **

**I walked over to my clothes, pulling my shirt over my wet hair, which was straggled all over the place. Marcus was watching, it was making me uncomfortable. He wasn't answering, I wanted to leave but I still had only a towel around my waist. I couldn't walk across the grounds with nothing on my bottom half, but I couldn't change with him there either. **

"**Why did you wink at me?" I asked, seeing as he was not answering my first question. **

**He shrugged, "I worked didn't it? We won."**

**I looked at him for a moment, he was looking at me strangely, for some reason I felt disappointed that the wink had just been a tactic. I frowned at myself, what had I wanted? Marcus to be flirting with me?**

**Ew. I had no idea where this sudden pang of disappointment had come from but it certainly wasn't sticking around. **

"**Piss off Flint." I said finally, I picked up boxers and trousers and walked to the shower block again deciding to change there as it was round a corner. I did it quickly never the less. Just in case. **

**I was just doing the flies of my trousers up when all of a sudden I was slammed against the wall in front of me, I could tell it was Marcus because of the familiar alcoholic smell. I struggled but he was much too strong. His entire body weight pinned me to the wall. I felt one of his hands creeping around my waist and I groaned in annoyance as I began feeling aroused. **

**Why the hell was I feeling aroused? This was Marcus Flint for fucks sake! **

**His fingers brushed my dick and I jerked forward slightly, closing my eyes. It took me a while to come to my senses and I remembered who it was who was pleasuring me so. **

**With all the strength I could muster I pushed him off of me. Both of us stood, panting for a few seconds.**

"**I'm not gay Flint!" I said furiously.**

**Flint raised his eyebrows, we were still quite close.**

"**Your dick would suggest otherwise." He replied, not taking his eyes off me. **

**I knew he was right. I could feel an erection pressing painfully against my trousers. Flint walked away from me towards the door.**

"**Flint!" I yelled, I wanted an explanation but he did not turn. "Flint!" I yelled again. He turned this time, smirking and looking at me in the way again, "Until next time." He said finally, and walked out the door.**

"**Flint!" I shouted, "I'm not gay! I'M NOT GAY!" I yelled urgently. But he was gone.

* * *

**

**I'm not gay.**

**I'm not.**

**I'm not, I'm not, I'm not.**

**I. Am. Not. Gay. **

I repeated it in my head over and over again as I thrust into my girlfriend and team mate Katie Bell. She was in my dorm, as boys were not allowed in the girls dorms, probably for this exact reason. He had been at it for ages now, I was exhausted and I had not come. It wasn't working. In the back of my mind I knew why, I would not admit it though. Not even to myself.

**I am not gay.**

**Katie sighed beneath me, she was getting fed up and I didn't blame her, I was too. An idea kept slipping into my mind; it had been there since we started earlier.**

**I pulled out of her and kissed her gently, before flipping her over so she was on her stomach. I kissed her back and slid my hand down, pushing my fingers into her so I could work out where to go from this angle. I removed them gently and pushed my dick in again. She moaned, she was already getting close, I knew that moan. I began thrusting hard into her, it still wasn't working for me. **

**So I did what I had to do.**

**I closed my eyes and imagined Marcus in front of me, him moaning and saying my name. I thrust harder, hitting his spot making him completely merciless to me. Until he came, his body stiffening around me, my dick felt pressure coming from all sides as he tensed and orgasmed underneath me. I came as well with a similar reaction to his. I pulled out once I had finished, my eyes still closed, and collapsed at his side. **

**I felt a hand stroke my face, I smiled and opened my eyes.**

**It was Katie. Shit. I had just had my best orgasm to date thinking about Marcus Flint. What the fuck was happening to me? **

"**That was…amazing," said Katie drowsily, only moments later she was asleep. I then too, fell asleep.**


	2. Dream

**Marcus was standing in front of me. Totally naked. I was lying on a magnificent four poster bed in an amazing room full of cushions and blankets, it had a gigantic window and outside of it, slightly lower than us as we were on the second floor of this building, was a large crowd of people, all watching us as if we were a television programme. **

**Marcus beckoned me over and we both stood in front of the window. It was then that I realised that I was naked too. I did not care though. Marcus smiled warmly, before getting to his knees. He gently put his hand around my dick which was erect, and licked it, making me jerk suddenly. He then slowly took all of me into his mouth, my end hitting the back of his throat. I groaned, already feeling close to my orgasm. The crowed outside didn't look remotely shocked or disgusted, in fact their faces hadn't changed at all.**

**Marcus sucked and licked. I could barely stay standing. I gripped his hair in my hands and he moved faster and with more urgency. It didn't take me long to come, and with such a violence I found my knees buckling beneath me so I was level with Marcus. He licked his lips and smiled at me.**

**I woke up with a jolt. I looked to my side. Katie was gone, she always left before the other boys awoke but I didn't see the point, they knew by now what we did at night. I rubbed my eyes and suddenly remembered my dream.**

**Fuck.**

**I'm gay.

* * *

**

**I sat next to Katie the next morning in the great hall for breakfast; she kept squeezing my thigh under the table and giving me meaningful looks. I smiled at her, but my mind was more definitely on other things.**

**I couldn't eat anything, I felt sick but I knew I probably wouldn't be. I'd have to force it. I had done it before a lot, like when I felt nervous before a match. No one knew because I knew people would over-react about it. I mean Christ, Katie worried when I was quiet for a few minutes. She would freak out if she knew I made myself sick.**

**Shit. I hadn't said anything for a while, and considering the way Katie was looking at me probably meant I looked as sick as I felt. **

**I smiled at her, trying to forget all about it, to forget about everything. Until just at the wrong moment, Flint walked into the great hall with some first year kid who I think was called Blaise or something. My theory was confirmed, as Flint and he walked past the Gryffindor table, Marcus said very loudly and clearly.**

"**What's that Blaise! You didn't hear that _Oliver Wood"_ (he put emphasis on my name) "let in 17 goals yesterday!"**

**The two boys laughed and sat at the Slytherin table. **

**Of course Blaise knew, the whole school knew, even those who missed the match would've been told by their friends only moments after it finished.**

**I could've gotten back, I could've shouted about how he came onto me in the changing rooms. But who would believe me?**

**Katie looked furious but I gave her a meaningful look so she knew not to retaliate. I stood up, I couldn't eat anything now. She looked at me worriedly but I squeezed her hand. **

"**I have some homework for first lesson." I lied. It was a stupid lie really; first lesson was in 10 minutes I couldn't do any work in that time. But she accepted it and smiled; I kissed her on the cheek and walked quickly out of the hall. Brushing past people like they weren't even there, I knocked into someone so hard that they nearly fell over but I didn't stop.**

"**Idiot!" they said, but I was gone before they could do anything about it. **

**I slammed into the door of the boys bathrooms pushing it open. It was empty luckily; I entered a cubical and got to my knees. **

**I sat there for a while, just trying to relax, I didn't want to throw up. That horrible burning feeling in your throat, the sickly taste that stayed all day no matter how much gum I chewed. **

**But I couldn't get him out of my mind, his dark eyes, and his muscular body, how his hands had touched me. The nervous sickly feeling returned to my stomach and I quickly brought my hand up and stuck two fingers down my throat. My stomach heaved until I eventually threw up. There was nothing in my stomach, it grumbled in protest. I removed my fingers and slowly stood up, using the toilet seat for support, as I became upright the small cubical looks as if it was spinning, I needed to grab hold of the walls for support until my head righted itself and I could leave. **

**There were some first years in the bathroom, I quickly washed my hands and left, hoping they hadn't heard me.

* * *

**

Authors note: Quite short I know sorry, it might be a while until chapter 3 as I have a lot of college work.


	3. Desire

**Chapter three: Desire**

**I can't keep this up. Acting like everything's fine. Sleeping with Katie whilst imagining Flint. It wasn't right. I rolled over in bed, I couldn't sleep. It was becoming a regular occurrence. Tomorrow, Monday, the weekend had gone so fast that it didn't even feel like there'd been one. I had thought of nothing else, no one else.**

**Before I knew it I was awake again, it was morning. I didn't feel like I had slept at all. I clambered out of bed and began getting myself ready for my care of magical creature's class. **

**I walked down the corridors, feeling like the walking dead and probably looking it too. My care of magical creature's class was with the Slytherins, so I was taking my time. I made my way to the grounds, dragging my feet along apathetically; I was staring at the floor intently, struggling to understand what was happening to me. **

**Everyday had become the same. I would wake up, and from that moment right up until I wasn't to sleep I would think about him, and us. I came up with crazy ideas of love, a home together, and a life together. And then I would feel disgusted with myself, I would remember my hatred for him and all the shit he put me through. Then I'd rush to a bathroom to make myself sick. I had some wild idea that if I made myself throw up on thought of Flint, that it would teach me not to think about him. Yet even when I slept I thought about him. I found myself dreaming about him telling me he needed and wanted me, I'd tell him not to leave me, to stay forever. **

**I was so deep in thought that I did not see Flint walking towards me down the corridor. He made his presence known of course, with his loud, drawling voice that echoed down the corridor. Even in his school robes I could not take my eyes off him. The way his hair looked so perfect even though it was sticking up a bit. I didn't even care that his teeth were awful, I still wanted to kiss him so much that it was taking all my energy not to launch myself at him.**

**  
"Well look who it is," he announced on sight of me, a lot of people turned to look at me, some laughing and talking about the match, and a few, including Ron Weasley, looked around completely clueless to what was going on. **

**I knew I had gone bright red, and from wanting to kiss him, I suddenly hated him more than anyone, I just wanted to punch all of those crooked teeth out so he choked on them. **

**He said nothing else, just getting people looking at me was good enough for him seemingly. We walked past each other; I could feel him staring at me so I did too. I did not want to break eye contact, for some reason feeling it would show weakness. As we passed I felt his hand gently brush mine, it was like a sudden spark had been passed between us, butterflies filled my stomach and I felt myself getting aroused. Fuck.**

**As soon as he had gone I rushed to the nearest bathroom. With no intention of throwing up this time. I pushed the door of a cubicle and slammed it closed behind me.**

**I pulled my trousers and boxers down and, as I wrapped my hand around my dick, I imagined Flint standing behind me, his hand there instead of mine. He slowly pumped it up and down, up and down. I rolled my head back to rest it on his shoulder and his pace quickened. I moaned loudly as I felt the pressure building up, his pace quickened more and my breathing became louder and sharp, and all at once, I felt the pressure that had been building release, momentary euphoria. I came into his hand and slowly began to regain my breath. As I recovered my beautiful fantasy faded and I came back to reality. I was alone, in a cubicle, wanking over Flint. I closed my eyes in despair. What. The. Fuck. **

**I walked out of the cubicle and washed my hands in the stone basin. I thought about what had just happened in the corridor. He had touched my hand, it was purposely for sure, and he could easily have avoided it if he'd wanted to. So he wanted to touch me? I grinned to myself and looked up into the mirror. **

**My grinned dropped as quickly as a penny thrown from the top of the Eiffel Tower. I looked insane, grinning like a madman; I had turned into a pale, fucked up version of how I used to be. I hadn't looked at myself properly in days. I didn't want to go near my friends or anyone I was close to. How could I look at them knowing all these nasty fucked up thoughts were in my head. I had to stop this now, before I got worse. If I was like this after a few days, what would it be like after a week? A month? I had to forget about him.**

**I pushed open the cubicle door again and got to my knees.**

* * *

A/N - Okay I know this is short, I figured some of the chapters will be short and some long they won't really stay consistant as I have more to say in some than others.  
P.S I'm on a bit of a roll at the mo so chapter 4 should be up soon.  
P.P.S Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews lovelys .


	4. Desperation

**I turned a corner, heading to potions. Possibly the worse lesson I could imagine. I had come to hate all my lessons. Even the ones with my friends, simply because I did not feel like I could connect with them, I didn't feel like myself around them, not the real me, I had to put on a fake smile and act like everything was just dandy. They had no idea who I really was, or who I was becoming. How could they when I didn't even know myself. **

**As I turned the corner I saw a familiar face walking my way. Frantically I looked around me, thinking I might be able to hide, but Flint was already looking at me, grinning at my obvious panic. I sighed and faced the unavoidable. It was strange, we had run into each other so much over the past few days that it hardly seemed possible that it was only coincidence. **

**He came closer and without thinking, my mouth took control. **

"**What have you like memorised my timetable or something?!" I said maliciously, regretting it instantly and feeling like kicking myself. **

**Flint stopped, looking at me in an impressed manor, like he had not expected me to be so rash. **

**He raised his eyebrows and replied: "Don't flatter yourself Wood; I have a lesson down here." **

"**Whatever," I grumbled, "Faggot." I muttered under my breath as he passed; my mouth again taking control. **

**Before I could react he slammed into me pushing me against the cold wall. He grabbed a hold of some of my hair and pulled my head back forcibly. **

"**Don't you ever fucking call me that!" he whispered menacingly into my ear; yet at the same time he breathed in heavily, smelling my hair. I felt his breath on my neck as he breathed out lowly and could here a small shudder escape from him. **

**I pushed backwards as hard as I could getting him away from me, I turned around confrontationally.**

"**Why? Because it's true?" I asked darkly.**

**Nothing could have prepared me for what was to happen next. He looked at me with absolute hatred, the look we always shared, but before I could do anything about it he pushed me against the wall yet again, this time not in anger. His lips locked with mine and we kissed. His lips felt amazing, this was what I had been thinking about for days and now it was happening. It took me a while to react but eventually I came back to earth. I wrapped a hand around the back of his head holding his neck gently, pushing my tongue into his mouth softy, tracing his lips with it. His tongue brushed over mine and my body tingled with desire. I moaned quietly into his mouth before eventually he pulled away from me. **

**We stood in that position for a while, close enough that our noses were touching. My eyes remained closed for a while; I wanted to remember that moment forever. I opened them, half thinking that it was all just a strangely realistic dream, and that he wouldn't be there when I opened my eyes.**

**But he was.**

**He looked at me for a while with his deep brown eyes, with an expression I couldn't read. He looked torn between longing and hatred. It was a strange expression but somehow I knew how he felt. **

"**Now who's the faggot?" he said finally, his familiar smirk settling into place. **

**I closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry. Not in front of him. Why did he have to keep doing this? Playing these games with me, I was being toyed with like an ignorant Slytherin girl. I shoved him out of my way and rushed to my class before I lost it.**

* * *

**I sat in Transfiguration that afternoon, I couldn't focus, and everything was pissing me off from Harry Brownjohn's constant foot tapping to Rosanna Walter's sniffling cold. I tapped my pencil on my paper irritably, this was surely the most pointless lesson teachers could possibly come up with; Transfiguration _theory. _While the majority of my class worked I sat there, looking at MgGonagall who was ignoring me blankly. **

"**Oliver," Katie whispered out of the corner of her mouth to me in a concerned manor. I looked at her, poor ignorant Katie, she had no idea what was going on in my head and I could see the look of hurt in her eyes whenever we were together. Used to be that I told her everything, I must admit I felt guilty. She hadn't done anything to deserve this. I looked out the window across the grounds at the Quiddich pitch and sighed. **

"**Wood!" MgGonagall's voice cracked like a whip through the class room, I jumped in my seat and looked straight at her. **

"**Yes Professor." I said innocently. **

"**You are not doing you're notes." She said, using the tone of voice she always used to let you know not to mess with her. **

**I paused, I didn't know if I should argue or not. My mind was telling me not to but my mind had been telling me all sorts of things these past few days. I felt like a battle was raging in my head until finally my mouth, for the third time that day, got the better of me.**

"**I don't understand Professor!" I blurted out. MgGonagall, who had already gone back to marking work, looked up at me over her glasses. **

"**Don't understand what exactly Mr Wood?" she said in a sceptical voice.**

"**I don't understand how writing this stuff down helps us to turn dogs into footstools." I said, trying to keep my voice steady. I couldn't break down now. **

"**Oliver!" Katie said quietly to me, looking at me in disbelief. **

"**Well Mr Wood, perhaps you should trust that what I am asking you to make notes on _will _help you to pass your exam, considering that I am your teacher." **

"**But…" I started.**

"**Your notes!" she said strictly and finally. **

"**It's fucking pointless!" I said a little too loud. **

**Katie gasped, some of the Ravenclaw's laughed and the rest of the class went silent, waiting eagerly for my punishment. **

**MgGonagall looked at me for a moment, looking shocked, angry and disappointed all at the same time. I avoided her gaze and momentarily pretended I was intently interested in my desk. **

"**You will join me in detention here, this evening." She said.**

"**But..!" I started again, but she gave me a 'don't-you-dare' look and I fell silent. Quiddich practise tonight, I couldn't believe it. The one thing I'd actually been looking forward to and I'd got myself into detention. **

**And the worst was yet to come. **

* * *

**I stormed out of the lesson as soon as the bell went. Katie, of course, ran to catch up.**

"**Oliver!" She said again, I sighed and closed my eyes, I had to say something.**

**I stopped and turned around, I smiled weakly and she gave me that look again.**

"**Oliver what's going on?" she said quietly, we moved to the side so that we weren't standing in the middle of the corridor and I sighed. She moved towards me and hugged me softly. I rested my chin on the top of her head like I always did and closed my eyes. I really did love her, no matter how much I forgot it sometimes it was still there. Things like that don't go away easily and now, hugging her, I began to wonder what really _was _going on with me. Not even I knew anymore. **

**She pulled away and looked at me again; she looked like she could cry. I looked at the floor. **

"**Oliver, have you met someone else?" _If only I could tell you. _"Because if you have…then I'd prefer you to tell me…" _No one can know. _"I wish you would just tell me what's going on…" _If only it were that simple. _"I love you…" she finished.**

"**I love you too," I replied. I meant it, but for how much longer I wasn't sure. **

**She quickly kissed me, taking me slightly by surprise. I returned it, feeling quite strange knowing the last person I kissed was Marcus. But none the less I put the effort in and she seemed happy enough. She took my hand and we made our way to the Gryffindor common room. **


	5. Drunk

I sat in detention that evening, with MgGonagal repeatedly explaining the importance of magical theory and how I had been disrespectful to her. I nodded in all the right places and apologised multiple times, yet she did not let me go to Quiddich practise. I had left Harry in charge of the practise, which resulted in Angelina having a rather loud talking to me about how unfair it was as she had been in the team longer and was more experienced. And to top it off, Katie had been crying with Alicia earlier on today in the common room and they swiftly left when I entered.

One by one, I was losing my friends.

MgGonagal now had me doing lines, _lines_ for fuck sake. How this was supposed to stop me answering her back I had no idea, but I sat there and did it, hoping that if I got this done quickly she might let me go.

My arm was aching, it had been about 2 hours since I started and the words _I must learn to respect my teachers _were swimming around in my head until they lost all meaning.

There was a knock on the door, MgGonagal called them inside and to no surprise it was Flint who walked through the door.

"Mister Wood is almost finished," she said, "you can sit over there and I will deal with you in a moment." She said gesturing to a seat on the other side of the classroom. I did not make eye contact with him even though I could feel his eyes on me; I tried to focus on my writing so that I could leave as soon as possible. As he passed me I got a waft of him, it was a mixture of the cologne he was wearing and his general smell, and it gave me a warm feeling in my stomach. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes. I could hear him pulling out the chair which scrapped along the floor, and dumping his back underneath the table.

Moments later there was a huge bang from upstairs, so forceful that bits of dust fell from the lamps and bookcases in the room. I almost fell off my chair in shock and the other occupants of the room looked just as startled. MgGonagal looked from me to Flint.

"I will be back momentarily," she said, "Neither of you move a muscle, or you'll be in detention every night for the near future." She said finally, and walked hurriedly out of the room.

I gratefully put my pen down on the table and stretched my arms out before slumping back in my chair, determinedly ignoring Flint, who I knew was looking at me, that familiar smirk settled on his face.

"You can't ignore me forever you know." He said.

I looked at my lines with pure loathing, "I can try my hardest though." I replied.

I heard him chuckle, "You can't ignore your dick though."

Maybe he had noticed how uncomfortable I had become, for he didn't say anything else. But that didn't make sense, since when did Flint care if I was uncomfortable or not. I looked up at him at last to find that he was still looking at me, but he was not smirking, nor looking particularly please with himself. For a brief moment we just looked at each other, blue eyes met brown.

It was him who looked away first; I looked back to my lines and attempted to carry on, a seemingly impossible task with the distraction I was now facing.

"Will you meet me tonight?" he asked quietly, I looked up again, not sure I had heard him right.

"What?" I asked.

"Tonight, will you meet me at the Quiddich pitch?"

I didn't understand, did he really expect me to meet him after all that he had put me through over the past week.

"Ok," I replied before I could stop myself. Maybe he wanted to explain his actions, maybe he just wanted to mess me around a bit more, but either way I was curious.

MgGonagal stormed back in the room making me jump slightly, "Those Weasley's," she muttered angrily. "Wood you are dismissed." She said briefly. I picked up my bag and looked quickly at Flint, who held up 10 fingers. I nodded understandingly and took my lines to MgGonagal, who whisked them out of my hands and waved her hand dismissively while writing what was clearly a letter home to the Weasley's.

* * *

At 10pm I left the Gryffindor common room and made my way through the corridors littered with students on their way to bed. They all looked so normal, so carefree. I used to feel like that, but since everything, I don't know, I just don't feel the same anymore. I feel like I'm being judged, constantly. Like they all know what's going on, they can read my thoughts. I've become so paranoid; I've started separating myself from all my friends. I've seen tears in Katy's eyes as I make another lousy excuse not to spend time with her. But they don't understand, they all look at me differently now, I go through different phases, sometimes I'm positive that there is no possible way they know what I'm thinking about, but sometimes I feel like they are looking at me disgustedly, knowing every little thought going through my head.

I pushed open the door of the quiddich changing room and looked around. It was empty. My stomach dropped, I'd been stood up, and I knew it. I cursed myself for trusting Flint's words. I could feel anger at him and myself boiling up, even he didn't want me, my friends had abandoned me and now Flint had as well. I didn't want to wait; I turned to leave, tears welling up in my eyes, but found myself face to face with him. It reminded me of that fateful match day. Except I was not angry or confused this time. I was relieved, and in a way, I suppose I was happy. Although I never thought I'd say that on site of Flint.

"You're late." I said gruffly.

He nodded, "But for good reason," he replied, he pulled out a large bottle of fire-whiskey and grinned. I couldn't help but smile, his crooked grin was in a way…charming. It was different from the malicious grin I so often saw plastered on his face, it was genuinely happy.

"How'd you get that?" I asked.

"I got it at the Hogs Head last Hogsmeade visit," he answered, "It was pretty hard getting it out my dorm without the other guys seeing."

He sat on one of the benches and pulled the bottle cap off with his crooked teeth.

"We jus' got the bottle," he said, lifting it to his lips and taking a long swig.

I was still not very relaxed; I wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen tonight. He appeared to notice my apprehension and held out the bottle for me. I approached him and took the bottle slowly, my last alcoholic experience had resulted in me running around the Gryffindor common room in my underwear shouting "I love quiddich!" and telling Fred (who was, in-fact, George) that I had a friend who looked just like him.

Never the less I took a long gulp and sat beside him. Not too close, but close enough for feel the his warmth, and I knew that tonight would present a whole new side to Marcus Flint, which I would guess, not many people had seen before.

* * *

At some point we had made out way onto the quiddich pitch, but we had drunk so much I could not remember when. I was standing, but barely. I kept tripping on my own feet and regaining my balance, before repeating.

Several times.

Marcus had already taken the sensible option and was laying on the floor laughing at me. I grinned blearily.

"You're drunk," he stated, but his words were slurred too. I grinned and tried walking over too him, but in the state I was in it was not easy.

I stumbled and landed mere inches away from him. I could smell his cologne mixed with the whiskey, it made my senses tingle. I lay on my back beside him; we lay there in silence for a while, until I finally said.

"So what did you want me for?"

He turned his head to look at me, "I wanted to say sorry," he snorted, "but I didn't think I could do it sober."

I grinned drunkenly, "You, Marcus Flint, are too proud." I said prodding him in the chest.

He chuckled, "I know." He rolled onto his side and propped himself up by his elbow. "I don't know what's come over me though, I feel different than I used to."

I nodded, "You're gay." I stated.

He shoved me weakly, it probably would have hurt if he could co-ordinate himself properly. "No I'm not."

I sighed, "Ok you're not."

He gave me a look which said, stop humouring me. I grinned and he did too, and carried on. "We're not that different you know." He said to me.

"No?" I replied.

"Nope. Both competitive, both private, both in denial."

I frowned, "I'm not in denial."

He laughed at me and gave me another shove "Ok whatever." He replied.

We both lay there in silence again.

"I'm only doing this," he spoke again, "Because I need someone at the moment, and I think you do too." He said.

"Why do you need someone?" I asked, ignoring his statement that I needed someone too.

"I had a rough summer." He said, his tone made it obvious that he didn't want to carry on. "I'm telling you this, because I don't want you to think it's because I have _feelings_ for you."

I nodded, hopefully he thought I felt the same, if he knew the feelings I had been feeling he would laugh at me.

"Shall we go inside?" he said in a no nonsense manner. I glanced over to the Quiddich changing rooms, they didn't look particularly inviting but right now it didn't matter.

* * *

Flint looked at me through bleary eyes from the alcohol. Our eyes were locked for I could not guess how long. All I knew was that staring into those deep brown eyes was telling me that something was about to happen. The alcohol in my system was not the reason I was so attracted to him, I had felt this way for weeks. I took in every aspect of his face, his dark eyes and long eyelashes. His scarred, but otherwise flawless skin. His lips, his crooked smile. His dark floppy hair. I could not believe I had never seen this side of Flint before, it was beautiful. It was only then that I realised how misunderstood he was. Everybody saw him as the Slytherin bully. No one really looked.

I could hear nothing but our breathing, and I could barely believe I was here, alone in the quiddich changing rooms of all places, with Flint, who I had been thinking about while wanking in the shower ever since the night of my dream. Although the scene wasn't quite right. In the back of my mind I was still thinking, 'I'm not gay', and I think he felt the same even though it was him who had made the first move only days ago.

Never the less, he gripped my hand tightly, still staring at me. I have to admit I was slightly nervous; I didn't like all this waiting around, so I took matters into my own hands.

I launched forward with so much force I almost fell off the bench, and locked lips with Flint. He didn't stop me, completely the opposite in-fact. He brought his hand around the back of my head and pushed gently, making the kiss even more forceful, entwining his fingers in my hair. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and could feel him smiling at my eagerness. I couldn't quite understand why I was doing this, I'm not gay. Yet I did not want to stop.

He seemed to notice that my heart was not in it and broke off but did not move much, our noses were still touching slightly and I could feel his breath on my wet lips, it made a shiver run down my spine. We looked at each other briefly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Flint asked me.

"Just do it." I said moodily. I'm not gay.

He removed his top and I removed mine. I had seen him topless before after quiddich matches but I had never properly looked.

He was so toned and muscular; it resembled my own body, a quiddich player's body, only I was more tanned. He stood up and removed his trousers and I did the same. It was not romantic, but it didn't need to be, we were not in love, we didn't even like each other that much. He kissed me again before I had time to resist, and then turned me around so I was facing the wall. He pulled down my boxers until they could drop to the ground freely.

He ran two fingers gently down my spine and I shivered slightly, his fingers carried on down my body until they reached my ass. I tensed as his fingers crept to my opening, he pushed one in, the pain was immense, he was not being gently or slow, he didn't not keep his finger there for long however, I could feel his erection behind me.

He was not a patient man.

I knew the feeling.

He removed his finger slowly making sure I felt everything. I couldn't tell if he had done this before, I wouldn't put it past him, he seemed fairly experienced but of course, I had nothing to compare him to. He kissed the back of my neck. I braced myself as much as possible. I knew what was coming next. He pushed his dick in to me, more gently than he had his fingers. I was glad as the pain was much worse. I gasped, feeling like my skin was ripping, and I wouldn't be surprised if I was bleeding. I clenched my fists, my nails dug into my palms, I could hear his breathing become heavier behind me and I smiled slightly in satisfaction, but as he pushed himself further in my smile left and I screwed up my face with the pain.

He was about half way in when he stopped and I could feel why. It felt like there was no way in hell he would get any deeper. The pain was unbearable; I felt like I could pass out at any second, I needed some support. I reached out in-front of me for something, anything to help me, but all that was in-front of me was a shiny white tiled wall. Flint seemed to notice my sudden struggle to stay conscious; he reached around my stomach and held me with one of his strong arms.

"Relax," he whispered softly in my ear.

So I did, well I tried, it wasn't easy, but as I relaxed the pain eased slightly, I felt him slipping into me with more ease and as he went deeper I could feel his chest pressing against my back, and could only imagine how far inside me he actually was.

He stayed still for a while and I was glad for it. I could get used to the strange, painful feeling. I hadn't realised how much I was sweating until a small droplet rolled down my nose. I wiped it off quickly.

"Are you alright?" Flint asked me, his hot breath on the back of my neck, his voice was husky, it almost made me jump, him being so close, the realisation of what we were doing.

"I'm fine." I lied. I didn't want to show any weakness.

He nodded, not questioning anymore, clearly he wanted to get on with it and I was glad for it. I wanted him to get going, properly. I didn't care if it hurt now, the pain was somewhat appealing to me, and it made it worthwhile, made it real.

He slowly withdrew until he was almost out, for a moment I thought he was going to stop completely, but moments later he slammed into me with so much force I would've fallen over if he had not been holding me. He began a steady rhythm, but every now and then he would push into me hard, hitting a spot deep inside me that made me feel amazing, my head dropped back slightly and I looked at the ceiling. I could hear his breathing growing even heavier, and louder. I grinned and closed my eyes, I let out a moan as he slammed into me again, hitting my spot. I could feel his chest hit my back with every thrust. My moans and gasps seemed to spur him on, I could sense that he was close to his climax, his whole body seemed to be screaming out to me, he was shaking, his breath coming in short sharp gasps. The hand that was wrapped around my stomach lightly traced down my stomach to my dick. His hand wrapped around it and he began pumping at the same rhythm. I let out a loud moan, the combined feeling of his thrusting and his hand was making me helpless. And I liked that feeling. I was his, to do what he pleased with.

I knew he was nearly ready, his thrusting had become desperate. I pictured the scene, imagining what we would look like if someone walked in now. Marcus Flint with his dick up Oliver Wood, two arch rivals crying out each others names as they reached their orgasms.

I came into his hands and I could feel him release inside me with a shuddering force. I could not believe how incredible that had been; I knew that no girl in the world could give me an orgasm like that. He dropped his head onto my shoulder, breathing heavily and we stood there for what seemed like an eternity.


End file.
